La Apuesta
by StupidLamb0896
Summary: Una Apuesta, Eso Era, Una Simple Apuesta, Aunque, Claro, Una Apuesta Con Emmett No Podía Ser Una Simple Apuesta... Espero Que Les Guste... Pasenle, Pasenle!


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la magnifica mente de Stephenie Meyer. La Trama es totalmente mía.**

**Aquí estoy con otro One Shoot, Si me encantan, espero de verdad que les guste. Me vino a la mente cuando una de mis mejores amigas hizo una apuesta con la otra. La apuesta: Hacerme el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, debo decirlo, la que gano fui yo... Pero esa no es la historia. Espero que les guste... Ok, mujeres, hombres, niños y ancianos... Se que no llegaran hasta abajo así que lo pondré aquí... Dejen sus reviews por fa! Apuestense a quien me deja más si quieren *.*... Las Amo! Disfruten**

Casa De Los Cullen. 8 de septiembre 2005

-Emmett, no creo que esto sea una buena idea- dijo Bella, nerviosa.

El enorme hombre a su lado resoplo.

-Lo sera, claro que puedes abandonar cuando quieras- le dijo mirándola desde su altura. Bella puso mala cara, no sabia en que diablos había estado pensando cuando acepto apostar con Emmett. Aunque quizas tenia la respuesta, estaba pensando en que no la haría hacer algo así. Ella suspiro mientras se sentaba en el sofá a la espera de que Edward bajara para que se pudieran ir al instituto. Edward bajo las escaleras con su paso rítmico y constante con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Creo que ya podemos irnos- le dijo a Bella tomándola de la mano y parándola del sofá. Ella asintió, Emmett le dirigió una sola mirada a Bella, ella suspiro internamente.

-Que pasa?- le pregunto Edward en cuanto estuvieron a salvo en su coche. Ella negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

-Nada- le respondió suavemente. Paso el camino completo pensando el lo que debía hacer. Cuando divisaron el parqueo del instituto su estomago se hizo un nudo. Trago saliva

-Bella, estas bien?- le pregunto Edward preocupado al notar como se le aceleraba el pulso. Ella se limito a asentir. Todo fue normal, salvo las miradas de Emmett y aquel gesto que Bella le hizo en respuesta.

Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta su primera clase. El beso se frente, le susurro un suave hasta luego y se dio la vuelta.

Ok, es ahora o nunca. Nunca. Sacudió La Cabeza y lo hizo.

-Te Amo- grito a todo pulmón. Edward se giro sorprendido, miro con ojos muy abiertos la cara ruborizada de Bella mientras los demás se paraban para verla. Sonrió.

-Yo tambien te amo- dijo en voz alta. Ella sonrió, agradecida y se dio la vuelta. Trato de ignorar los murmullos y las risitas mientras se sentaba, no había sido tan malo.

Su celular vibro. Lo miro mientras esperaba que a que el profesor llegara.

°Te advertí que no apostaras con Emmett

Ella se rió y tecleo.

°No pude evitarlo, no es mi culpa -.-'

Espero pacientemente la respuesta

°Te lo advertí de todos modos :P

Ella se sonrió

°Tu has dejado de apostar con Emmett alguna vez?

°No, pero yo nunca he tenido que gritarle a nadie.

P.D: Ame que gritaras que me amas *.*

Ella se rió bajito

°Entonces no lo haré mas.

°Por que? :'(

°Por que me advertiste que no apostara con Emmett y, creeme, no habrá nada que me haga hacerlo otra vez.

P.D: Ni te atrevas a pensar en una manera para que pase.

°:)... No se de que me hablas.

P.D: Por que no mejor dejas el celular antes de que el profesor sea el que te grite a ti?

Bella miro hacia arriba, aun no estaba mirándola, pero era mejor no arriesgarse. Estaba entrando el teléfono en su bolsillo cuando empezo a vibrar otra vez.

°Asi que cumpliste tu parte del trato... Otra apuesta pequeña hermanita?

Bella se mordio el labio y guardo con rapidez el celular cuando se fijo de que el señor Banner ya estaba mirándola. Dejaría a Emmett para después.

El dia paso de prisa y ya era hora del almuerzo. Emmett la miraba con una sonrisa en cuanto dirigió su mirada a el. No le gustaba esa sonrisa, se estremeció y miro a Edward. El le susurro un claro 'Te lo dije'.

Se encamino hacia la mesa un poco nerviosa. Emmett hablo antes de que pudiera sentarse

-Así que si lo hiciste- le dijo, sorprendido- si te soy sincero no pensé que lo hicieras-Ella le saco la lengua

-Donde esta mi premio- dijo antes de que Emmett dijera algo mas.

El saco su mano de debajo de la mesa y la abrió frente a ella. Dejando allí las llaves de su coche. Bella suspiro, se había sentido muy vacía sin su coche. Edward a su lado, suspiro con frustración, ella ni siquiera lo miro.

-Así que, otra apuesta?- pregunto Emmett entusiasmado

Ella se mordió el labio, no le había ido tan mal.

-Yo que tu no lo haría- dijo Alice hablando por primera vez.

Emmett miro a Alice con una mueca y luego le sonrió a Bella.

-Si tu ganas, te daré algo muy especial- dijo con una sonrisa diabólica

-Que cosa?- pregunto ella, curiosa

-Te daré uno de las primeras publicaciones de Cumbres Borrascosas- dijo. Ella dio un respingo

-Tu no lo tendrías- dijo en voz baja, mirándolo. El sonrió

-No, pero conozco a alguien que si lo tiene y no le importaría regalarlo- ella se mordió el labio de nuevo. Achico los ojos

-Como se llama?- pregunto ella. El sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

-Tu no lo conoces- le dijo- ni ninguno de ellos- dijo abarcando la mesa con su mano

-Es cierto- le pregunto a Edward, el asintió.

-Si lo quieres puedo comprarlo para ti- le dijo en voz suave. Eso había sido lo mas responsable. Ella negó con la cabeza, el suspiro.

-De acuerdo- le dijo a Emmett. El se rió con gran estruendo y, solo entonces, Bella se pregunto que tendría en mente.

Casa De Los Swan 12 de septiembre 2005

-No- refunfuñó Bella otra vez.

-Vamos, sera tu cumpleaños- le dijo Edward mientras le rogaba con los ojos. Desvió la mirada, sabia que si se la sostenía le dejaría hacer lo que el quisiera. Negó con la cabeza. Edward suspiro con frustracion. Sabia que no le llevaria a nada discutir con ella.

Dándose por vencido trepo en la cama y acostó a Bella contra su pecho

- De acuerdo- prometió- nada de regalos- ella sonrió. No tardo en quedarse dormida, el bolsillo de Edward vibro.

Tengo el regalo perfecto para Bella Muakakaka

El sonrió, no le gustaba que Bella haya hecho otra apuesta con Emmett, pero, algo le decía, que esta vez no seria tan malo.

Parqueo Del Instituto De Forks 13 de septiembre 2005

Bella se quedo parada, moviendose de un lado a otro, mientras su novio la retenía de la mano, suspiro y se volvió hacia Edward

-Falta mucho?- pregunto por enesima vez y, el, por enésima vez, sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

Un enorme Jeep entro al estacionamiento, ella sabia muy bien de quien era, pero frunció el ceño en cuanto vio los enormes altavoces en la parte de atrás.

Emmett salto del asiento del conductor. Tenia una sonrisa enorme

-Ok, te diré que haremos- le dijo con voz emocionada- si eres capaz de quedarte aquí hasta que termine la canción, el libro es tuyo, si no, Edward te regalara algo costoso- Bella miro enmudecida a Edward. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no sonreír, pero no estaba funcionando.

Se volvió, hecha una furia, hacia Emmett

-Ninguna de las dos- le dijo enojada. El solo sonrió mas.

-Esto es una apuesta, Bella- le recordó- o es que te estas echando para atrás?- le pregunto achicando los ojos. Ella trago saliva

-De acuerdo- dijo en voz baja y la cara un poco ruborizada. Emmett sonrió abiertamente y volvió a entrar al Jeep. Bella se volvió hacia Edward. El la miro con inocencia.

-Acabas de perder cualquier salida que estuvieras planeando durante este mes- le dijo en voz baja, el agacho la cabeza, mas para contener una sonrisa que por arrepentimiento. Bella dio un brinco cuando empezó a sonar, a todo volumen un Feliz cumpleaños a ti, cantado por Emmett. Todos se volvieron a mirar y en ese momento Bella deseo decirle que si a Edward.

Se quedo allí, aguantando los murmullos, con la cara mas y mas roja, hasta que se termino. Emmett camino con un paquete en manos hacia ella. Se lo tendió con una sonrisa. Ella lo tomo y desenvolvio el paquete. Una edición tan vieja como Edward estaba en sus manos, perfectamente preservada. Sonrió. Había balido la pena.

Camino hacia su clase y cuando se detuvo en la puerta se giro hacia Edward y le beso la mejilla.

-Eres demasiado adorable como para estar enojada todo el rato contigo- el sonrió- pero sigues sin poder salir conmigo durante todo el mes- le dijo con una sonrisa

-Creo que eso sera mejor que cualquier salida que tuviera en mente- dijo besándola suavemente.

Feliz Cumpleaños Bella

Bella enrojecido y le dio las gracias a cada persona mientras se apresuraba a su silla. Si había valido la pena, pero aquello le enseñaba que apostar con Emmett no era buena idea.

Bueno, que les pareció?. Les gusto? Por que no mejor ponen todo eso que tengan que decirme en un Review? Se los agradecería... Gracias por leer! Las Amo


End file.
